Aftermath
by luci465
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the conclusion of the episode on 9/23. I didn't like not knowing who was safe and who wasn't. This is my version of what I'd like to happen.
1. The Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. I am simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin.

/

A gunshot rang out! Bodies went flying and running for cover. Bianca and Marissa grabbed each other at the same time and dove behind a large chair in the corner of the room. They could hear Jessie yelling for everyone to stay down. Another voice shouted, "It came from behind that wall!"

Jessie remembered hearing about the tunnels in the Chandler mansion. "Adam! Is that a tunnel entrance?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where does it come out?" Information was relayed, calls made for backup and a plan quickly formed. Brot and Natalia headed carefully into the tunnel entrance. Jessie ran to find the outside entrance.

Bianca and Marissa, still clinging to each other behind the chair, asked if the other was hurt. They both seemed okay. Looking in each other's eyes, one thought seemed to pass between them. 'JR, he had to be behind this!' Bianca raised her head slowly to see what was happening around them. Others were doing the same thing and starting to rise. As Bianca stood, she heard a gasp. Kendall shouted, "Oh my God, Bianca! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Bianca, you're covered in blood! Are you sure?"

That's when Bianca glanced down at her dress and arms. She was in fact covered in blood, but she wasn't hurt. It wasn't her blood. "Marissa!" She looked down and saw Marissa was still on the floor. Blood was flowing from her, near her chest. "Oh my God! We need help! Marissa's been shot!"

Jake and Angie were the first to reach them. "Call 911! We need an ambulance!"

David and Krystal rushed over to their daughter. Angie moved to hold them back so Jake could evaluate her condition. Kendall held Bianca back. "Let them do their job, Binks."

Bianca nodded numbing, tears started streaming down her face. "She said she was okay. How could she not know she was hurt? How could I not know she was hurt?"

"She's going into shock, Angie!" Jake shouted from Marissa's unconscious body.

"Adam! Colby! We need blankets and some clean towels," Angie shouted, shaking the Chandlers out of their trance and into action.

Erica rushed to Bianca, frantic to check on her youngest. Seeing all of that blood on her, made Erica shiver. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom. It's Marissa. She's got to be okay! Jake? Angie? How is she?" Bianca pleaded with the doctors to tell her something, anything about her girlfriend's condition. "Please, I need to know!"

Jake looked up quickly to where Bianca was. "I can't tell the extent of her injuries yet. I need that ambulance here now."

Kendall held Bianca as she started to shake. "It was JR. It had to be him. Who else would want to hurt Marissa? The kids! AJ! Kendall, if he could do this to Marissa, he could go after AJ!"

Kendall glanced at Zach. He nodded, "I'm on it!" He reached for his cell to start making calls.

The ambulance arrived with paramedics rushing over to Jake, Angie and Marissa. They transferred her to a gurney quickly. Bianca rushed after them as they made their way out of the room. Angie turned to her. Gently, she refused Bianca's unasked question to go with them. "We'll meet you at hospital."

Kendall pulled Bianca back. "Zach is already getting car. We'll be right behind them. She'll be okay, Binks."

Bianca was shaking so hard she could barely stand. Tad placed his jacket around her, worried that she too was going into shock. Dixie pulled him aside. "Do you think it was JR? It couldn't have been him. He was heading out of town. We saw him at the airport."

"At this point, Dixie, I wouldn't put it past him. He was so filled with hate, especially towards the two of them. I just don't know." Tad said as he pulled Dixie close.

Kendall and Greenlee helped Bianca off the couch and to Zach's waiting car with Erica right on their heels. David and Krystal followed quickly behind.

Police had arrived and started taking statements from the other partygoers preventing them from following the shell-shocked group.


	2. The Waiting Room

Bianca was out of the car before it was even in park and raced into the emergency room. She saw Angie and ran over to her. "Angie, where's Marissa? How is she? Can I see her?"

Angie calmly sat Bianca down. "She's lost a lot of blood. The bullet did not exit and is still inside. Jake is taking her into surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. I'm sorry, but there isn't time for you to see her now. Let's go to the waiting room, and get you settled. After that, I'll check on them and get you a status."

Bianca simply nodded and let Angie lead her down the hospital corridor. Kendall was on her sister's other side. Zach helped Erica while Greenlee stayed behind. As Krystal and David rushed into the hospital, Greenlee related what Angie had just told Bianca. They all quickly headed to the waiting room.

Bianca started to shake again. "I never told her, Kendall."

"Told her what, Binks?"

"I never told Marissa that I loved her." Tears started flowing from Bianca's eyes. "What if she" Bianca choked and couldn't finish the thought.

"Marissa knows how you feel about her, Binks. She knows that you love her. She will be okay. I promise."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. What the two of have is special. It's a once in a lifetime kind of thing. Something like that is not going to end this soon. It's something that is meant to last a lifetime." Kendall held her sister while fighting back her own tears and desperately trying to believe her own words.

/

Word quickly spread through town about what had happened. Former partygoers made their way to the hospital after finishing police statements. Ryan quickly gave an update that he had received. They were still on the hunt for the shooter. They had a suspect but weren't releasing the name.

Bianca jolted from her daze. "Kendall, the kids! Are they okay?"

Zach spoke up. "They're fine. I've arranged protection for them. No one is going to get near any of them, particularly AJ."

Bianca nodded and laid her head back on Kendall's shoulder.

Several hours passed in silence. Bianca's mind couldn't help but wander to that dark place. What if Marissa didn't make it? What if she never got the chance to tell her that she loved her? Why couldn't I say it sooner? Why did it take this to happen for her to realize how important it was for her to say and Marissa to hear those words? "What is taking them so long?"

Angie appeared and walked immediately over to Bianca. "Marissa is out of surgery and in stable condition. The bullet missed her heart. Jake stopped the bleeding, and there is no permanent damage. She is being moved recovery. I'll let you know when you can see her."

Bianca hugged Angie tightly. "Thank you! Oh my God! Thank you!"

"Binks, let's get you cleaned up," Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving until I see for myself that she's okay."

"I know. You don't have to leave. We'll get you washed up. We can't have Marissa see you like this, now can we? Greenlee, can you go over to their place and get her a change of clothes?"

"I'm already on my way." With that said, Greenlee and Ryan headed out the door.

Hugs were shared throughout the room and sighs of relief were released.

/

Jessie arrived at the hospital and received an update on Marissa's condition along with the bullet that had been removed from her. He pulled Dixie, Tad, Adam and Brooke aside. "I read your statements. You said that you believed JR was leaving town? Why do you think that?"

"Tad and I saw him at the airport earlier today. He said he was leaving town. He had a bag packed and was waiting on the jet to be fueled up."

"He had a bag? Describe it to me."

Tad gave him a description, a sinking feeling was coming over him. He knew this was not good.

"Do any of you know if he had access to a gun?"

Adam and Brooke looked at each other. Adam finally answered when he saw the look in Brooke's eyes. "Yes, he did. When we arrived home, I noticed that one of my guns was missing. JR came into the room and said he had taken it."

"What kind of gun was it?"

Adam gave him the description of the gun. Jessie left to make a phone call.

Tad followed his friend. When Jessie finished his call, Tad asked, "Do I want to know?"

"We found a bag in the tunnel matching the description of the one you and Dixie saw JR with earlier at the airport. It had his and AJ's passports inside. We tracked down the pilot of the private plane JR had rented. He admitted that the flight plan that was filed was false. He admitted that JR gave him $20,000 to file it, and he turned over the cash. We're tracking where that money came from exactly to make sure we can trace it back to JR. I just put out a bulletin on JR saying he is armed and dangerous. I'm setting up police protection for Marissa, Bianca and AJ. It's not looking good, Tad. I'm sorry."

Tad nodded. "I had a feeling that's where you were headed with those questions, Jessie." He left his friend to set up the needed protection and walked back to tell Dixie and Adam. They were devastated that their son had gotten to this point. The guilt was overwhelming. That he could hate so much and try to take the life of his son's mother was too much for them to bear. They quietly made their way out of the waiting room.


	3. Marissa's Room

Marissa slowly woke up. Where was she? She heard the sound of monitors, felt a jolt of pain and realized that she was in the hospital. What happened? Was Bianca okay? Slowly, the memories came back. She remembered Bianca covered in blood but being okay. It was Marissa's blood. She saw Bianca crying and being pulled back by Kendall allowing Jake and Angie to come into view. Things went black after that. JR! It had to be him behind all of this. He could have killed Bianca! He could have killed any of their friends. It was her fault. Why didn't she see this coming? Why didn't she report him for violating the restraining order? What about AJ? Was he safe?

The heart monitor reported the change in her heartbeat. Jake heard it and walked over. He saw that Marissa was awake and smiled. "Welcome back. It's good to see to you again. You had everyone worried."

Marissa started to speak but Jake stopped her and answered the questions he knew would be coming. "Bianca is fine. AJ and the girls are fine. Zach arranged security for them. No one else was hurt. The police are looking for the shooter. I'll go get Bianca."

"Wait. I can't see her right now. I'd just like to see Krystal."

Jake stopped, confused, but nodded and went to get Krystal.

Angie saw Jake walking down the hall, and walked up to him. "Is she awake?"

Jake nodded. "Where's Bianca?"

"Kendall convinced her to get cleaned up. She's changing into something that's not such a reminder of what happened. I'll go get her."

"Angie, wait. She doesn't want to see Bianca."

"Who does she want to see?"

"Krystal."

"Well, Krystal is her mother so I suppose that is understandable."

"I guess, but I would've bet anything that Bianca would've been the first person she wanted to see. The two of them are crazy about each other. You can see the two of them are head over heels. I don't understand. Something's not quite right."

Angie thought for a second. "I'll tell you what. I'll get Krystal. Maybe she can shed some light on what's going on with her daughter."

"I'll stay out of sight until we get a read on this." Jake disappeared.

Angie quietly got Krystal's attention and waved her over.

"Did something happen? Is Marissa still alright?"

"She's fine and awake."

Krystal blew out a sigh of relief. "I'll go get Bianca."

Angie pulled Krystal gently down the hall away from the waiting room. "Krystal, she doesn't want to see Bianca yet. She only wants to see you. I have to admit that I'm a little surprised she doesn't want to see Bianca. From what I hear, the two are obviously in love. Do you have any idea of what may be going on? Stress of any kind could delay her recovery."

Krystal paused and thought. "Guilt. She feels responsible for what happened. That Bianca could've been hurt or killed. That anyone else could've been hurt. All because of what JR has done."

"JR! He did this?"

Krystal nodded. "Jessie told Tad that JR is the suspect. Marissa is blaming herself for his downward spiral. Her falling in love with Bianca, getting custody of AJ. I bet she feels responsible for everything that's happened."

"She is in no way responsible for what JR has done."

"I know that, and you know that. The rest of Pine Valley knows that, but my baby girl?" Krystal shook her head.

"Let me see her, and maybe I can talk some sense into her. Don't tell Bianca she's awake. She would be crushed if she knew Marissa didn't want to see her. It doesn't matter why. She would be upset, and I don't want that for her."

Angie nodded and led Krystal down the hall to see her daughter.

Krystal let out a small gasp when she first saw Marissa. She looked so small and pale. She took her hand and her daughter slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, baby girl. It is so good to see you."

"Hi. Are Bianca, AJ and the girls okay? Jake said they were."

"They're fine. Zach and the police have protection in place. That place is locked up tighter than Ft. Knox. No one is getting within 100 yards of those kids. No one has said anything to them about what's happened. Bianca is doing better. She's worried sick like the rest of Pine Valley about you. I hear you don't want to see her. Why?"

Tears started to form in Marissa's eyes. "It's all my fault. She could've been killed. Miranda and Gabby could have lost their mother. It's all because of me. All because JR hates me. I can't and won't put her in danger like that again. The best thing for all of them is for me to stay away from her."

"Look at me, Marissa. This is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I should have enforced the restraining order. Maybe if I did that, JR would be in jail, and she wouldn't be in danger."

"Honey, it's not your fault. You are not responsible for JR."

Marissa shook her head, unable to let go of the guilt. "I needed to know that everyone is okay. I'm going to get some rest, okay?"

"Alright. You get some sleep. I'll be here when you need me."

Krystal stayed a few minutes and watched Marissa fall back to sleep.

She thought about what her daughter had said. Marissa was willing to walk away from the love of her life to save Bianca. "I'll be damned if I let JR win." She thought for a few minutes and knew what she had to do.

She left and made her way back to the waiting room. Krystal saw that Jack had made it to the hospital and was comforting Bianca. She then saw the one person who she thought could help her. Erica. Krystal quietly walked over to a nurse and asked that she have Ms. Kane come down the hall, discreetly.

Erica walked down the hall and saw Krystal. While she still couldn't stand the sight of her, she walked over to Krystal to see what she wanted. "You wanted to see me? Is there a change in Marissa's condition?"

"Yes, Erica. I need to talk to you. I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor? You want a favor from me? That's not going to happen!"

"Wait, Erica! It's for our girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Marissa doesn't want to see Bianca. She is blaming herself for what's happened. She thinks that Bianca would be better off, safer, without her in her life. She's willing to walk away from the life they have started to keep your daughter safe. You know how they feel about each other. It would break both of their hearts not to mention the kids' hearts. JR would be getting exactly what he wanted if this happens."

Erica thought about this. She had never seen Bianca as happy as she was with Marissa in her entire life. The pain in her daughter's eyes while she waited to hear how Marissa was doing would be a memory that would be seared into her for life. She remembered everything that the redhead had done for Bianca. The divorce, the custody battle, her disappearance, what had happened with Ricky Torres. She may hate her parents with every fiber of her being, but she had to admit that Marissa was as different from them as night and day. She was someone worthy of the daughter of Erica Kane. "Well, we can't let that happen now, can we? What would you like me to do?"

"Could you talk to Marissa? Maybe you can get through to her. Make her see that none of this is her fault. That Bianca and her belong together."

"I'll try, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for them."

"I know. Thank you."

Erica headed down the hall to Marissa's room.

/

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and focused on the person sitting next to her bed. "Erica? Did something happen with Bianca? The kids?"

"They're fine. How are you? Are you in much pain?"

"Some. Why are you here?"

"I've been told you don't want to see my daughter. That you think she'll be better off without you in her life."

"She would be. She could've been killed, and it would've been my fault. I can't let that happen."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to talk some sense into you. No one blames you for anything that has happened today. No one. Not Bianca. Not Kendall. Not me. If either Kendall or I did, I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't get within 100 yards of my daughter."

"But JR did this because of me. I should have known. I should have seen this coming."

"You are not responsible for JR or anything that he does. He is the only one that can control his own actions. I've crossed paths with the Chandlers many times before. This is something that no one could have seen happening."

"But"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Of course I do. I would do anything for her. Anything to keep her safe."

"You know her heart has been broken too many times to count in the past."

"I know. I would give anything to take those painful memories from her."

"Then how is it you can hurt her like this? Break her heart. Shatter it. Because that is exactly what you will be doing if you walk away from her. I can't have that. I won't have that. Do you understand me?"

Marissa nodded numbly. She had heard about the wrath of Erica Kane but hadn't witnessed it. Now, she was getting a small peek at what it was like firsthand.

"Good. I'll go get Bianca."

"Erica"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Erica smiled and walked out, heading straight for Jake. "Jake, would you please get Bianca and tell her that Marissa is awake and would like to see her?"

Jake smiled and headed towards the waiting room.

"Bianca, you can see Marissa now. She's awake and would like to see you."

With those words, Bianca jumped out of her chair and raced down the hall to her girlfriend's room.

/

Bianca paused outside of the door to gather herself. She took a deep breath and entered. There was no way she could have prepared herself for what she saw. It was almost too much for her to bear.

Marissa turned her head when she heard Bianca enter the room. A smile crossed her face when their eyes met. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," was all Bianca could manage as she made her way to Marissa's side. She placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Are you in much pain?"

"Some, but the drugs are pretty good and take the edge off. Seeing you, helps more than anything else though."

Bianca let out a sigh of relief and the biggest smile spread across her face. "You had me worried to death."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything that's …"

"Stop right there. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. Do you understand?"

Marissa looked into Bianca's eyes and saw the love that was there. How could I have ever thought I could walk away from her. She nodded.

"AJ and the girls are safe. The police are looking for JR. They are posting a guard outside your room. I will be your guard inside. Don't even say what you're thinking! We're a package deal, remember? Kendall and Zach are looking after the kids. I'm staying right here until you are released, and we can go home. Together." Bianca placed another kiss on her lips. She found the chair next to the bed, and sat down, taking Marissa's hand in her's.

Marissa started to drift off.

"Marissa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you."

Marissa smiled and sighed. "I know. I've known for a long time. It's good to hear it though. I love you too." Bianca kissed her again softly. Marissa smiled and drifted off, knowing that Bianca was right by her side.


	4. Conclusion

Early the next day, Marissa was moved to a private room. JR was still on the run, and a guard remained outside her room. After passing through security, visitors made their way back to see her. Everyone was anxious for JR to be found and for both women to finally be safe. Balloons and flowers soon filled every inch of her room. Each visitor was relieved to see the life return to the redhead's eyes along with her smile. They were equally relieved to see the smile return to Bianca's face. They promised both they would check on their children, and left after making them both promise to call if they needed anything.

Kendall returned for the day to be with both women and gave them an update on the kids. She stopped by their home on her way back to the hospital to grab a few things for the both of them. With some help from Marissa, she was able to convince Bianca to leave her girlfriend long enough to change and get something to eat. Kendall promised not to budge from the redhead's side until she returned. This gave her a few minutes to talk to Marissa. Kendall had been informed by both Krystal and Erica of Marissa's feeling of guilt. Her job was to reinforce the fact that none of this was Marissa's fault, and if she closed Bianca out in the name of her safety, it would be the biggest mistake of her life. What she found was little resistance from the redhead. Marissa had accepted, by this time, that JR and JR only was to blame. She knew that Bianca needed her as much as she needed Bianca. If she left and gave her girlfriend up, JR would win, and that was something that was never going to happen. They were a package deal. If he messed with one, he was taking on the other. As Marissa looked around the room, she realized that JR would be taking on all of Pine Valley as well.

Bianca returned after a break that was all too short, but Kendall and Marissa would take what they could get. Kendall left to call Zach and check on things on at home. Jessie stopped by to get their statements and give them an update on the investigation. The bullet removed from Marissa matched the caliber of the gun that JR was reported to have. That, along with all of the other evidence, pointed the finger of guilt directly at JR. Jessie left and checked on the guard on the way out. He had one other stop to make before leaving the hospital.

/

JR watched from his hiding place in the supply closet as Jessie spoke with the guard outside of Marissa's room. He couldn't believe that she was still alive. He could barely contain his anger at both women. They managed to ruin everything for him! Bianca took Marissa from him, and now both of them were taking his son away! No! They weren't going to get away with this! JR closed the door and checked his gun. He still had 5 bullets left. That was more than enough to take care of them. He might not get AJ now, but he was going to make sure that they didn't either even if it was the last thing he ever did!

He cracked the door again. The guard had started to walk back and forth a little. He saw him glance in the direction of the restroom. JR crossed his fingers and hoped he was about to get his chance. All he needed was a couple of minutes, and this would all be over. A smile curled on his face as he thought of what it would be like to see the fear in both of their eyes when they saw him. Fear. He wanted that to be their last thought. Knowing that they weren't safe from him. Knowing that he won. He checked on the guard on the again. He saw him glance around and quickly make his way to the restroom.

This was it. What he desperately wanted, for both women to be gone from the face of the Earth, was about to happen. He made his way out of his hiding place and crossed to Marissa's room. Through the window of her room, he could see Bianca's back to him obstructing his view of the redhead. It didn't matter. He was going to be up close and personal this time. There would be no chance of missing either target.

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside the room. He raised the gun. "I can't believe you survived. Well, don't worry about it. This time, you won't."

As he aimed at the pair, Bianca spun around and Marissa moved from the bed. Guns were in both of their hands, and they were pointed at him! What the hell? He looked closer and realized it wasn't either woman! Two undercover officers were dressed like them. Jessie and the guard burst through the door behind him.

"Drop it JR! Drop the gun!"

JR was stunned and couldn't stop the guard from knocking the gun from his hand. Jessie quickly had pulled his arms behind him and had him handcuffed.

"JR Chandler, you are under arrest for attempted for murder." Jessie continued to read him his rights.

"How? I saw Marissa moved to this room! I saw Bianca with her! NO! This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to end! They can't win!"

JR was still screaming as the officers drug him away. Jessie picked up the gun and left the room. He stopped when he saw his wife and Jake standing in the hallway. "Thank you for the use of the room. We'll have the camera equipment removed and have the room released back to you as soon as possible. Tell Marissa and Bianca that I'll be back to check on them later after we have JR locked up tight." He gave Angie a quick kiss and followed the still screaming JR out of the hospital.

/

In another part of the hospital, Bianca climbed into bed next to Marissa. She held her girlfriend tightly as both drifted off to sleep. A smile was on both of their faces as music played softly. On the hospital nightstand, was the music box Bianca had given Marissa.


End file.
